Cámara Estenopeica
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Lo que más apreciamos de una fotografía es la historia detrás de ella. / Viñeta / Fushimi Saruhiko & Enomoto Tatsuya


Debería estar dormida, o terminando mis proyectos finales en todo caso (?) but no 8D Mi musa me encontró en medio del estrés pre-final de curso y no me iba a dejar continuar con mi letargo hasta que sacara ésto.

Para quienes no saben qué carajos es lo del título tienen dos opciones: googlearlo o esperar pacientemente a medio capítulo para la definición fácil -yo recomiendo la segunda(?)-.

Espero los entretenga un rato esta humilde historia que salió de una lata abandonada en mi librero.

 **Palabras:** 870

 **Disclaimer:** K no me pertenece.

 **-x-**

 **Cámara estenopeica**

¿Por qué era tan difícil el deshacerme de algo que para alguien más podría ser considerado basura?

Ni siquiera sabía que seguía guardado en ese tonto estuche de cartón, me sorprende que haya aguantado tanto tiempo. Lo observo por un largo tiempo sin decidirme a abrirlo o tirarlo.

Una caja de cereal forrada con un collage de palabras recortadas de periódicos y revistas, reforzada con _demasiadas_ capas de pegamento para que no se fueran a despegar en un futuro y no se deformara.

Por fin me decido a quitar la liga que rodeaba la caja, evitando que la pestaña destinada a ser la "tapa" se abriera. Saco la caja de cigarrillos que había en su interior, agitando el estuche y dejándola caer sin delicadeza sobre la mesa, junto con un montón de fotografías instantáneas. Las esparzo descuidadamente sobre la mesa.

 _Borrosas. Movidas. Mal expuestas. Manchadas de químico. Hechas con papel barato._

Comienzo a separarlas en grupos: paisajes, flores, animales, personas, recuerdos… Nosotros.

A pesar de lo malas o buenas que fueran, había atesorado todas y cada una de ellas. Después de todo ¿no habíamos pasado horas enteras jugando con ese empaque? Según él, fue la única manera de aprovechar que yo fumaba.

Un día llegó de repente con un montón de basura en su mochila y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ayúdame con esto.

Fue todo lo que me dijo antes de tenerme cortando y pegando cajetillas, mientras que él las forraba con papel decorado.

— ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo? –Pregunté después de un rato.

—Cámaras.

¿Me estaba diciendo que se podía tomar fotografías con esas cosas? Al principio no entendí nada. Entonces me explicó cómo podías tomar fotografías con cajas, latas y cuanta basura se te pudiera ocurrir. De lo que alcanzo a recordar es: _tiene que estar sellado para que no entre luz, el interior debe ser color negro, un agujero del ancho de una aguja y algo para taparlo._

Después me contó que había fabricado una por ocio y, de alguna extraña forma, sus compañeros les pidieron que les hiciera una.

—Me pagarán por ellas, así que acepté.

Dejé de lado mi comentario sobre si no habría sido más práctico que la hicieran ellos mismos, pero parecía divertirse.

En ese entonces le tomó el gusto a su _cajita mágica_ , por lo que siempre traía una encima. Cuando se percató de la curiosidad que tenía por esa _cosa_ , me enseñó desde colocar el papel instantáneo hasta cómo revelarlo; sobra decir que extrañé el " _Aprieta el botón y enseguida sale._ " Sin embargo, era una sensación extraña el no saber lo que saldría hasta llegar a casa. Él siempre se emocionaba cada que comenzaba a aparecer la imagen, diciendo que era increíble cómo una fotografía impresa podía durar tantísimos años.

Observé _mi cámara_ arrumbada en una esquina de la mesa, casi a punto de caerse. La tomé y sentí algo moverse en su interior, un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

La abrí y dejé caer la fotografía que yacía dentro.

La última fotografía que le había tomado. Un día antes de su cumpleaños. Un día antes de que se fuera lejos de mi lado.

No pasó mucho antes de que comenzaran las discusiones, poco a poco las llamadas y los mensajes fueron disminuyendo, hasta que no lo soporté más y me fui por la vía más fácil: Separarnos definitivamente.

La estupidez más grande que había hecho.

A pesar de mi arrepentimiento, mi orgullo y miedo al rechazo me impidieron intentar arreglarlo. Él tampoco llamó de vuelta ¿y quién lo haría después de todo lo que nos dijimos?

Tomé todo y lo eché de regreso a la llamativa caja de la que nunca debió salir. Sin pensarlo dos veces, regresé a mi habitación y la guardé en lo más recóndito del armario, sin tener el valor de echarlo todo por la ventana de una vez por todas.

El sonido de un leve golpeteo llamó mi atención, me dirigí a la puerta principal y me encontré con una hoja doblada por la mitad frente a ella. Mi lógica me llevó a inspeccionarla primero, en lugar de preguntar quién demonios era a esa hora de la noche.

Me quedé sin aliento al ver una foto de _nosotros_ impresa en ella.

Sin demorar ni un segundo más abrí la puerta.

—Eno… —Le llamé casi por inercia, sin creer que en verdad estaba ahí, frente a mí.

Su expresión de aflicción contrastaba con el notable brillo en sus ojos, le vi apretar los puños y la mandíbula, en un intento por reprimirse.

— Fushimi, yo… —Su voz se quebró junto con mi cordura.

Lo estrujé entre mis brazos, temiendo que fuera a irse lejos de nuevo. Cuando me di cuenta, todo lo que salía de nuestros labios eran infinitas disculpas por lo que había pasado. Sentí sus brazos temblar al rodearme con ellos, sabía que yo estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—Te quiero. –Repetía una y otra vez contra mi hombro.

— Quiero estar contigo… –respondí una vez tuve la fuerza para hablar–hasta que las imágenes en nuestras fotografías desaparezcan.

—Eso es mucho tiempo.

No lo dejaría ir de nuevo. La sincera sonrisa en su rostro, fue suficiente razón para mí.

 **-x-**

El par de ñoños me provoca extrema ternura cuz a veces pienso que Enomoto es parecido a Fushimi cuando estaba en la escuela, aunque sus personalidades... nada que ver -traumas que tengo- x'D

Subo la historia de una vez porque si no se me olvida y ahí la dejo, olvidada en el espacio. Como se pudieron dar cuenta, y si no será un logro para mí(?)-, lo escribí en la madrugada y con desvelo de toda la semana; si hay algo que no se comprenda del todo o parezca raro ¡no duden en decirlo!

 _ **Kuronekocchi**_ , sé que te debo la continuación del primer fanfic que escribí de ellos ¡pero te prometí FushiEno y con publicar se empieza! (?)

Si fue de su agrado ¡Gracias por no irse! :'D

Si no ¡díganme por qué! (?) D':


End file.
